Sophitz Related Headcanons
by Bookworm90815
Summary: (Warning! If you do not ship Sophitz, you might not want to read this! Especially not if you ship Sokeefe.) Here is a collection of Sophitz headcanons! I am still writing more, and if you have any ideas, please PM me with them, because without suggestions, I am lost. Tysm! Btw, there are a few spoilers for Nightfall, so if you haven't read that, read at your own risk. ;P
1. Sophitz's First Kiss

Sophitz Kiss Scene

Sophie looked at where Fitz was sitting next to her under Calla's Panakas tree. He looked strangely calm, especially after all that they had gone through with the Alvar imposter. He caught her eyes, and could tell that she wasn't doing so good, even without reading her mind. Out of nowhere, Fitz leaned over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Sophie could feel her face heating up, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the strong arms belonging to a person who always stuck by her, through thick and thin.

Sophie sighed, and at that moment Fitz slowly pulled one arm away. "I thought that would calm you down," Fitz told her, keeping the other wrapped around her shoulders for comfort.

"Calm me down?" She didn't want to admit that she had been a little tense.

Fitz gave her a look that said, " _Don't even try to deny it."_

"Ok, fine, I was feeling a little stressed…. But I have every reason to be with everything that's happened!" Sophie said, trying to defend why she felt like that.

"Hey, I didn't say you didn't. I just wanted to make sure you were in a good mood."

He stopped and didn't continue, so Sophie had to turn to face him and say, "A good mood for what?"

"Reminding you that you promised to tell me your secret back when we found out that Forkle was alive. Or, one of them, at least," He laughed to himself, but stopped when he noticed she hadn't joined him. "Hey, don't be so gloomy!" He said, holding both of her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

Sophie sighed. _I guess this is it, the moment I have been dreading ever since we became Cognates,_ she thought to herself. She just had to get through it. She'd have to tell him eventually, so why not now?

"Ok, fine, but I'm going to close my eyes and tell it to you telepathically. I don't want to say it out loud." Sophie closed her eyes, and jumped slightly when she heard Fitz encourage her telepathically. She felt him squeeze her gloved hand. Finally, once she had braced herself for the worst, she transmitted, _I like you. I have ever since I came to the Lost Cities._

She waited, but there was no response. She couldn't feel it, but she knew that he had broken off the connection. She finally opened her eyes, and as soon as she did, she saw how close Fitz was to her, his hands still on her shoulders. He whispered, "I like you too."

And then he leaned in even closer, so close that their lips met. Kissing Fitz was completely different from kissing Dex. With Dex it had been awkward and unromantic, but with Fitz it felt like the world had finally fallen into place.

Sophie pulled away, and they each looked at other, not saying anything. "Wow," Sophie eventually breathed.

"Yeah," Fitz admitted. Sophie couldn't wrap her head around everything. Fitz had a crush on her too. But the real question was….

"How long have you had a crush on me?" Sophie questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Ever since your second year when we all started eating lunch together. I really started to notice you then, and my feelings have only grown since."

Sophie felt like her heart was melting. She couldn't handle all of these happy feelings. Fitz leaned forward and kissed her again, and she decided to forget about that, and just focus on kissing him back.

They jumped away when they heard Biana say, "Awwww, you guys are adorable! You finally admitted how you feel about each other! I totally called it."

"Biana! How long have you been there?!" Sophie said frantically as she scooted away from Fitz.

"Oh, not long. Just long enough to watch the two of you expressing your feelings and then kissing. I came here to see if you had a book that I could borrow for school, but this is so much more interesting!" Biana said gleefully as she appeared practically out of nowhere.

Fitz shook his head. "Biana, it's rude to stalk people with your invisibility. I think Vanishers should have some rules too."

"But I didn't want to interrupt the two of you in your moment!" She threw her arms in the air as if it was obvious.

Sophie joined Fitz in shaking her head, but then she looked at Fitz and smiled. He smiled back at her. Right at that moment Keefe emerged from nowhere, and once he saw them, he said, "What'd I miss?"

Biana began to tell him, but Sophie shouted, "Nothing!" a little too quickly.  
"Oh, ho, ho! Foster's hiding something, huh? Her entire face is turning beet red, so it must involve Wonderboy," Keefe said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Besides, I'm feeling a _ton_ of emotions coming from you right now." He added while fanning the air between them.

Her face turned even redder, if that was possible, and Fitz joined her. Keefe was just about to gruel them into spilling the details, when Mr. Forkle appeared out of nowhere and said that something came up that they all needed to attend to. Keefe sighed in exasperation, but Sophie and Fitz were both relieved.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

Sorry for those of you who thought this was an update. But since I have been getting such positive feedback, I have decided to write some more! So the next notification you get from me will be an actual update, if you're following my story. ;P But just so you know, it will be a collection of headcanons, instead of a real story. Only Shannon Messenger knows exactly what will happen in the story so I can only imagine, which is why I will just be making it Sophitz scenes and her friends' reactions to Sophitz. If any of you have ideas for scenes that I can make, please PM me with them! I am always open for suggestions. ;D

There was one more thing that I wanted to address. I saw a few of the reviews saying that I should have Keefe find out about Sophitz, and have him be extremely hurt by it. I will not be doing this. I love Keefe, and even though I don't ship him with Sophie, that doesn't mean I want to crush him with the news of Sophitz being a thing. Keefe has already had a hard life, he doesn't need it to be made harder. However, at some point, I might write a headcanon where he accepts that Sophie is with Fitz, and he might even find someone else. *mischievous face* If you have any suggestions on who that lucky lady should be, let me know! Although I feel I should warn you that I won't make it be with Biana or Linh, because I have other ships for them. And hey, who knows? If you guys like these stories as much as I hope, I might write another set of headcanons for my other ships!

-Bookworm90815

P.S. Don't forget to favorite, and follow this story to be updated when I post new headcanons! I will try to write asap, especially since I have Winter break, but I'm going to need ideas, so please PM me with them! Thanks! Love you guys! 33


	3. Tam Shipping Sophitz

**As I said in the first chapter, I noticed that these needed to be edited, so my friend helped me with this one too. I might be editing it some more later, though, I'm not sure yet. And now, here is the original message I had for you all:**

 **Ok, I know you all probably hate me for not updating in so long, and I am really sorry about that. But over break, I got sick and busy with other stuff, I never got around to writing. Then, when school started back up, I was busy with that. But you probably don't want to hear this, you just want the update. Well, here it is! I hope it was worth the wait! I got the idea from some of my friends who suggested it. It even has some Tiana in it. ;P**

 **-Bookworm90815**

Tam shipping Sophitz

The next day at school, Biana, Tam, and Linh were hanging out in the cafeteria. Keefe and Marella had detention because of a stupid prank, Dex was using the time to work on a mystery project at another table away from the noise, and Sophie and Fitz had Cognate training with Tiergan. Without the others, the table was substantially quieter. Finally, Biana decided to break the silence.

"Hey, how would you guys feel if Sophie and Fitz started dating?"

Tam dropped the fork he had been holding. He had always thought they would be a cute couple, but he didn't want to say anything because he knew that he would be judged because of it. He had a reputation to uphold, afterall! Attempting to ignore the question, he picked the fork up off of the floor. He focused on his food, which was an orangish mush made of who-knows-what. Tam knew that if he looked at Biana, he would give in, so he looked anywhere but at her face. Even though Tam didn't answer, that doesn't mean no one did.

"I think they would be adorable!" Linh said, filling in absence of Tam's opinion. Tam bit his lip, trying to hold back his inner fanboy, hoping Biana wouldn't ask him the question.

"Hey, Tam, you haven't said anything so far. What do you think of Sophie and Fitz?" Oh, she asked it. He wasn't sure if he could hold it in any longer.

"I think they're adorable too! I totally ship it!" He burst out, jumping up in his seat. _Oh no._

Linh and Biana tried to keep straight faces, but after only a few seconds they couldn't hold it in any longer; they cracked up. Sitting back down slowly, Tam pulled his cape around from behind and attempted to cover his face with it, but Biana just pulled it away. They both knew that the cat was out of the bag, and it wasn't going back in.

"Why are you guys laughing at me?!" Tam finally said. "This is exactly what I was afraid of." They both just stared at him, then exploded with laughter again. "Ugh…" Tam groaned. He shouldn't have said anything. It would be extremely difficult to keep up his emo vibe after this.

Linh, being the supportive twin sister that she was, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay, Tam. We just never thought you had it in you to ship people. What's next? Planning their first date?"

"Well…." Tam said, trying to hide the fact that he totally was.

"Well, technically it wouldn't be their first _date._ Well, officially it would be. I don't think last time really counted… ," Biana trailed off, mumbling to herself. Linh and Tam both stared at her.

"What?!" The twins said in unison, not understanding at all what Biana was saying.

"Well…. I'm not supposed to tell anyone…." She said, picking at her nails, looking away from the twins' faces.

Unable to control himself, Tam spluttered, "Oh, come, on!" Then, with his best puppy dog face, "Pweeeeeeeaseeee?" He said, dragging out the word. He figured he had already lost all of his dignity, so he might as well go all-out.

Biana giggled to herself. He was becoming even more adorable by the minute. _I mean,_ Biana thought to herself, _He was cute before, but he is absolutely adorable right now._

"Okay, fine, and just because you look so cute right now," Biana said, blushing slightly. "I'll tell you the story. But you have to promise not to tell Sophie or Fitz that I told you. Agreed?" She said sternly. She stared them down with eyes that would rival Keefe's dad, until they both nodded eagerly. Well, Tam nodded eagerly. Linh nodded, but not nearly as vigorously as Tam did. It looked like his head would fly off his shoulders any minute if he didn't stop.

Linh watched Tam's face as Biana told the story. He was quite invested in the story, and even squealed Biana got to the part where they kissed. He coughed to cover it up, but they all heard it. Even the people at the next table were giving Tam looks.

"And then, Keefe and Mr. Forkle showed up and ruined the moment! So, what'd you think, Linh? I think we all know how you feel, Tam," Biana said, with a huge grin on her face. Tam pouted for the rest of lunch, listening to Linh and Biana talk about a shopping spree they wanted to do this weekend.

Ten minutes later, Sophie and Fitz joined their table, both looking quite red. This peeked Tam's curiosity, but he waited a few minutes for someone else to ask.

"Ooh, why are you both as red as tomatoes? What happened in Cognate Training? I want details," Biana demanded, grabbed Sophie and Fitz's arms.

They both looked everywhere but each other, and then Sophie said, "Wow, look at the time! I better get to Elven History, don't want to be late!"

Fitz joined in saying, "Yeah, didn't I hear the bell saying that lunch is over? I better get to History as well."

They got up from their seats so quickly, they bumped into each other, blushing even more.

They ran away, Sophie practically teleporting. Biana, Tam, and Linh all looked at each other. "We're not letting them get away like this, right?" Tam said, looking for support.

"Oh, yeah, we're finding out what happened," Biana and Linh agreed.

 **So, how'd you all like it?! I hope it was funny and entertaining seeing this different side of Tam. XD I can't wait to write about what happened in Cognate Training. Hehehe… If you guys have ideas, please PM me with them! I never would have been able to write this headcanon without the help of my friends.**

 **-Bookworm90815**

 **Also, just as a tid-bit, here's something that a friend of mine came up with. Take it as my apology for taking over a month to update. And to be honest, I feel like this would really happen.**

 **Biana:** Why is Tam crying?

 **Sophie:** He one of those "which KOTLC character are you" Buzzfeed quizzes.

 **Biana:** Oh man, who did he get?

 **Sophie:** He got Keefe. *Hears Tam sobbing in the corner*


End file.
